The fenix girl
by GaiaCross
Summary: Un lord noir à tuer, de nouveaux arrivants au château cachant de lourds secrets et un Draco vue sous un nouveau jour. Notre brun préféré est reparti dans de nouvelles aventures! HP/DM et OC/OC
1. Prologue

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

Résumé : Un lord noir à tuer, de nouveaux arrivants au château cachant de lourds secrets et un Draco vue sous un nouveau jour. Notre brun préféré est reparti dans de nouvelles aventures!

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

C'était la dernière soirée de vacances d'Harry. Le lendemain il devrait aller depuis Poudlard jusqu'à Londres et prendre le Poudlard Express pour passer du temps avec ses camarades et pouvoir retourner au château en leur compagnie lors de ce trajet si important. Car oui, le jeune garçon avait demandé personnellement à passer ses vacances d'été à Poudlard…

Quelques semaines avant la fin de sa 6° année, le brun était allé s'entretenir avec le directeur. Il voulait rester au château car les Dudley allaient le laisser cloitré dans sa chambre puis le faire déguerpir dès sa majorité.

Mais ce qu'il voulait surtout c'est subir un entrainement plus approprié. Il avait enfin trouvé tous les Horcruxes manquants et il savait que l'affrontement final serait pour bientôt. Son problème, c'était qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt au combat.

C'est avec grand plaisir que le vieux barbu accepta sa requête et que notre brun passa ces vacances d'été à Poudlard, ses journées se remplissant principalement d'entrainement, d'entrainement, … et d'entrainement.

En effet la diversité n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais Harry apprenait rapidement et avec passion grâce à ses deux professeurs, âgés respectivement de 16 ans et 18 ans. Ils étaient d'ailleurs aussi voire plus puissants que son directeur et étaient très cultivés, ce qui engendrait de nombreux débats très intéressants.

Le garçon pouvait à présent faire de la magie sans baguette et avait gagné en maturité. Surtout qu'à part ses cours, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lire. Et pour lire, il avait lu ! Oui ! Harry Potter avait lu ! Au grand plaisir de sa meilleur amie, il avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque, qui pourtant était particulièrement bien fournie en ouvrage de tous genres, et ce n'est pas peu dire! Il avait même fini par attaquer la réserve normalement interdite aux élèves et maintenant il était calé dans tous les domaines ! Tout bonnement incroyable mais vrai.

Bien sûr son meilleur ami était estomaqué et se demandait si on ne lui avait pas fait un lavage de cerveau. Commentaire qui lui valut plus tard un regard noir d'Harry et Hermione.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry attendait avec impatience la rentrée, car dire qu'il s'était ennuyé pendant les vacances était un doux euphémisme…

* * *

><p>Voilà qu'en pensez-vous? c'est juste une petite mise en bouche avant le début et la rencontre avec ses "professeurs"! =D<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

Résumé du Prologue : Harry a passé ses vacances à Poudlard, il est devenu plus puissant et cultivé. Il attend la rentrée avec impatience

Coucou cher lecteurs ou lectrices (même si je pense que c'est la deuxième catégorie) je suis de retour, après 1 semaine d'attente insoutenable, avec le premier chapitre.

C'est avec une joie inimaginable, pour une personne seine d'esprit, que je vous remercie pour vos reviews et, auxquelles je vais répondre! =D

**De quel point de vue est l'histoire?**

aucun en particulier , ça dépendra de quelle façon j'ai envie d'écrire le chapitre

**Combien aura-t-il de chapitres?**

Je n'en sais rien du tout là je dirai une quinzaine grand max mais c'est approximatif.

** A quel rythme contes-tu publier?**

Je pense publier 1 chapitre par semaine ou toutes les 2 semaines grand max. Mais bien évidemment il faut prendre en compte le temps dont dispose et dont à besoins ma Beta pour corriger et me rentre mes chapitres.

**Le M c'est pour quand?**

Bandes de perverses! ( dont je fait évidemment partis! XD) je sais pas tout dépend encore de comment que compte faire évoluer la relation entre Harry et Draco donc au pif je dirrais vers le chapitre 10 mais encore tout est relatif!

Pour les impatiente j'ai écrit un OS qui est un lémon sur Harry et Dray qui doit encore être corriger mais je pense le publier d'ici une semaine. Un petit avant-goût? Ben ils sont tous les deux perdu en pleimilieus de la montagne dans un refuge attendant les secours...

Voilà! Maintenant que j'ai fini de vous bassiner je vais vous laisser lire le premier chapitre! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1:<p>

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur King Cross et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns cobalt assortis à ses yeux et sa robe. Elle avait passé la voie 9 3/4 et était allée s'installer dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express.

Elle avait rangé ses bagages puis s'était installée confortablement sur la banquette. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle leva les yeux et examina le nouvel arrivant. Un garçon aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux d'acier la regarda un moment avant de lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Elle acquiesça en lui disant de faire comme bon lui semblait, le compartiment n'était pas à elle. La réponse le fit légèrement sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une fille à tête mi bouledogue, mi cochon s'exclama d'une voix criarde :

« - Draco! Je te trouve enfin, je te cherchais partout!

- Si tu le trouves c'est évidant que tu le cherchais. Si tu veux un conseil, réfléchis avant de parler » conseilla l'autre jeune fille sans même lever les yeux.

La critique lui valut un regard noir de l'intéressée et un nouveau sourire de Draco, qui retrouva son visage impassible quand la chose parla à nouveau.

« - Je vais tout de suite aller chercher mes affaires pour m'installer avec toi.

- Je suis désolé mais nous n'acceptons pas les animaux, et ce compartiment est réservé. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de sortir nous vous serons très reconnaissants, » lança celle qui avait été ignorée en la scrutant avec froideur.

« -En effet Parkinson c'est réservé. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec Crabe et Goyle pendant le trajet. »

Choquée et blessée, Parkinson partit en claquant la porte sans demander son reste.

« - C'était bien envoyé, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, dit le jeune homme après quelque minutes. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, puis-je savoir le nom de la personne qui vient de sauver mon trajet? »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

« - Ce n'est rien. Dans ce genre de situation personne n'aurait trouvé mieux. Je suis Gaïa Cross. Je suis nouvelle, j'arrive directement en 7ème année.

- Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vue auparavant. Tu viens d'un autre pays?

- Oui, du Japon. Je suis ici dans le but de faire partager mes connaissances et apprendre de nouvelles cultures, de nouveaux moyens d'apprentissage.

- Cela me rassure de voir enfin un élève sérieux dans cette école. »

Et la conversation continua de plus belle. Ils parlèrent un bon moment avant que la discussion ne dérape avec plusieurs défis sur "qui serait la prochaine personne à ouvrir la porte?"

Draco menait d'un point mais la jeune fille le rattrapa quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon brun aux yeux émeraudes trempé jusqu'aux os portant un T-shirt blanc. Avec la pluie, ce dernier était devenu transparent et laissait voir son torse musclé. Son visage se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit le blond.

« - Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à de la résistance. Il n'y a plus de place nulle part…

- Bien sur Harry, dit gentiment la jeune fille. Mais il n'y a plus de place sur ma banquette, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

- Depuis quand tu connais Malfoy ? Et c'était quoi ce clin d'œil ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et je le connais depuis que l'on partage la même pièce. Ca te dérange?

- Non, » répondit-il en s'installant avec une fausse nonchalance à côté du blond.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant de reprendre les paris.

« - La prochaine personne qui ouvrira la porte c'est l'un des amis de Harry qui s'inquiète pour lui!

- Hum... moi je pense que c'est Parkinson qui revient pour voir si je ne me suis pas fait manger, paria le blond après un moment de réflexion. Quoi que comme tu l'as remballée elle ne risque pas de revenir de si tôt, » corrigea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

C'est avec amusement qu'Harry suivit les débats et se risqua parfois à parier aussi. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec le blond depuis quelques temps et les traces de leur précédente inimitié se détectaient de moins en moins dans leurs échanges.

« - Au fait Gaïa comment connais-tu Potter si tu viens du Japon?

- Je suis arrivée au début des vacances et nous avons passé notre été ensemble à Poudlard.

- En parlant de Poudlard on arrive bientôt ! » s'exclama Harry, coupant court à la conversation pour éviter de nouvelles questions.

Ils se changèrent donc en silence, juste avant que le train ne s'arrête.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le 1er chapitre! j'espère que vous l'aimer, que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. ^^<p>

Bref dans le prochain chapitre...et ben vous verrez! gniark gniak gniak! =)


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

JE SUIS DE RETOUR! Et avec un nouveau chapitre! je m'excuse pour ce GROS retard ma beta n'avais pas le temps de corriger mes chapitres alors j'ai dû en trouver une autre que remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs!

Réponses au questions présentes dans les reviews:

**Comment Draco et Harry ont finis par se parler?**

Au début Harry n'a fait qu'écouter, commenter. Ils ont finis par se parler quand Harry a fini par comprendre que Draco n'était pas comme il le pensait mais ils ne sont pas amis pour autant. Ils sont au stade de connaissance

**Il y aura t 'il des expressions ou des mots japonais?**

Oui mais que quand Gaïa sera entre amis sinon elle fait attention à parler comme il faut donc il faudra attendre un moment. Sinon dans ce chapitre elle explique certaines choses sur son pays donc il faudra lire pour savoir. ^^

Bonne lecture, encore désolé pour le retard et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser par reviews. ( Non ce n'est absolument pas un moyen détourner pour en avoir pas du tout! ¤menteuse!¤ shuuut!)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

A la sortie de train tous les élèves furent répartis par maison. Harry avait rejoint ses amis, suivi par Gaïa. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore de maison mais elle restait avec lui pour le plaisir de la compagnie avant de passer sous le choixpeau.

- Salut, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? demanda le brun

- Harry! Où étais-tu passé ! On t'a cherché partout dans le train! Et qui est la jeune fille qui t'accompagne? demanda son amie.

- Ah! Désolé Hermione. Je vous présente Gaïa Cross, c'est elle qui m'a entrainé tout l'été. Gaïa, voici mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Comme il n'y avait plus de place dans aucun des compartiments je suis allé dans celui de Gaïa et Malfoy

- QUOI! Tu es allé dans le compartiment de QUI? s'exclama le roux choqué.

- Celui de Malfoy, j'étais réticent au début, mais il est plus sympa que je le pensais.

- Les premières impressions sont les plus tenaces, c'est en parlant souvent avec quelqu'un que l'on peut vraiment se donner une idée générale de son caractère,dit pour la première fois la nouvelle.

Hermione regarda l'autre jeune fille et sourit à sa remarque puis dit aux autres qu'il fallait maintenant avancer vers le château sinon ils risqueraient d'êtres en retard. C'est sur ce commentaire qu'ils s'installèrent dans les calèches tirées par des sombrals.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, quand Gaïa s'approcha, les animaux baissèrent tous la tête en signe de respect. La tête de la jeune fille s'inclina aussi légèrement avant de monter dans le moyen de transport, puis elle fit un clin d'œil discret à Harry qui lui répondit avec un sourire complice.

Arrivés au château tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables sauf la jeune fille et les premières années qui attendaient dehors en la regardant curieusement.  
>En entrant dans la salle le choixpeau entama son habituelle chanson avant des commencer la répartition.<p>

- Miss Cross, vous resterez près de l'entrée, vous serez répartie après les 1ères années, je vous ferai signe quand vous pourrez venir, lui indiqua MacGonagall en lui barrant le chemin.

Indications qu'elle suivit. Après la répartition, le directeur se leva, fit son éternel rappel des règles et des interdictions avant que la sous-directrice ne lui fasse signe d'entrer.

La jeune fille avança sous le plafond étoilé. Les chuchotis interrogateurs des élèves ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, comme des "Ouah! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !" ou encore des "Elle a la classe cette fille !" ou même des "C'est qui celle-là?".

Car en effet elle avait la classe, sa démarche était calme, on aurait dit qu'elle glissait sur le sol avec une souplesse remarquable, ses cheveux long flottant légèrement derrière elle en ondulant dans l'air. Son visage était impassible, elle avait l'air calme, aucunement intimidée par les regards aux alentours ou même les commentaires.  
>Elle arriva à l'estrade et le directeur la présenta :<p>

- Chers élèves, j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous présenter Melle Gaïa Cross nous venant du Japon. Elle est là pour un échange scolaire, dans le but de découvrir notre méthode d'apprentissage tout en nous faisant part de celui de son pays ainsi que son savoir.  
>Il s'arrêta en laissant sont auditoire digérer la nouvelle, observant les réactions avant de reprendre.<p>

- Vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez mais il est évident qu'il ne faut pas non plus oublier d'étudier. Sur-ce Minerva.  
>La sus-désignée indiqua à la Japonaise de s'assoir avant de lui poser le choixpeau sur la tête. Et une longue discussion commença.<p>

_-Alors comme ça tu es Japonaise? Intéressant. Dans quelle maison pourrais-je t'envoyer?_

_- Comme vous voulez mais vous aurez du mal, j'ai une manière de penser assez spéciale, vous ne trouverez pas facilement_

_- En effet, tu es très sérieuse est flegmatique à la fois, avec une force et un courage immense, mais la peur est aussi présente en toi. A la fois réservée et extravertie. Un vrai dilemne..._

La jeune fille parla encore un moment avec son couvre-chef qui ne trouvait toujours pas de maison dans laquelle la placer. Sous l'œil quelque peu inquiet de la sous-directrice qui trouvait que ça prenait trop de temps. Puis le choixpeau déclara, vaincu, sous les regards étonnés de tous.

- Je ne puis trouver de maison pour cette enfant!

- Quoi?...Mais c'est impossible! S'enquit la vieille sorcière à côté

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Elle est trop...différente dans son éducation, sa manière de penser. Je ne puis donc pas lui trouver de maison.

Un silence parcouru la salle. Puis le directeur sous les regards de ses élèves déclara qu'elle aurait donc une chambre séparée mais devrai passer au moins une semaine avec les membres de chaque maison avant de choisir elle-même.

La jeune fille alla s'assoir à la table la plus proche. Etant celle des griffondors elle s'installa aux côtés du trio légendaire sous le regard des autres élèves.

Le directeur se leva une dernière fois pour annoncer quelque chose que toute la salle attendait.

- Comme vous le savez certainement avec regret que notre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal nous a quittés. Il marqua une pose avant de reprendre. Mais j'ai la joie de vous dire qu'il sera remplacé par un nouveau professeur des plus brillant qui, malheureusement, a dû nous fausser compagnie ce soir mais vous le verrez demain ou dans la semaine en cours. Il fit de nouveau une pause pour reprendre d'une voie moqueuse. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous fier à son jeune âge, il est des plus redoutables.

Puis il souhaita un bon appétit à tous avant que les plats ne fassent leur entrée sur les tables.  
>Le repas se fit joyeusement, surtout à la table des griffondors qui posèrent pleins de questions à la nouvelle venue.<p>

- Alors comme ça tu viens du Japon? C'est comment là-bas? Il fait chaud, froid? Il pleut souvent non? Lui demanda Seamus Finnigan.

- Le temps varie souvent à cause des vent marins. Il fait beau et chaud la plupart du temps sauf à la saison des pluies qui dure quelques mois ou encore en hiver où il fait assez froid. Mais il ne pleut pas autant qu'en Angleterre, lui répondit la jeune fille de façon légère.

-C'est comment les cours là-bas? Tu es aussi dans une école ou c'est différent? Lui demanda Hermione intéressée.

- Contrairement au autres pays le Japon est très ouvert, les sorciers et les moldus comme vous dites vivent ensemble en harmonie. Il est évident que le nombre de sorciers est totalement différents. Seules 3 ou 4 personnes par village possèdent des pouvoirs.  
>Les autres écoutèrent, captivés et étonnés devant tant de différences, ce pays leur paraissait très étrange.<p>

- Les personnes faisant preuves de capacités spéciales appartiennent souvent au même clan, ou à la même famille et le choix d'études est très restreint, il n'y en a que deux. Le premier est ninja, ce sont des sortes de guerriers utilisant la magie avec les arts-martiaux. Ils se battent avec des armes blanches sans utiliser de baguette comme vous.

- Comment arrivent-t-ils à le faire? questionna Dean Thomas.

- C'est toute une technique, il faut beaucoup de patience et il faut bien maîtriser son flux magique appelé: le chakra. En deuxième, ce qui est possible pour très peu de personnes, il y a les chamans, ils apprennent à parler avec les esprits qui les entourent, la nature, les morts. Ils parlent aussi aux animaux et servent de messagers pour les dieux. Cela nécessite un apprentissage très long et fatigant. Les esprits sont appelés: les yokaï. Ils sont très respectés car ils renferment le savoir du monde et représente des dieux, des défunts ou des animaux.

-Et ces yokaï sont-ils tous gentils? interrogea Ginny.

- Non, pas tous. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont créées à partir les sentiments de colère, de jalousie ou de regret des défunts mais les chamans les purifient pour libérer leurs âmes afin qu'ils puissent retrouver le repos.

- Et toi tu es chaman non? J'ai vu que les sombrals s'étaient inclinés devant toi, dit Neville.

La façade de la jeune fille fondit légèrement en laissant apparaitre un sourire avant de répondre.

- Bonne observation, en effet je suis chaman mais pas seulement, je suis un peu différente mais ça je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, je commence à être fatiguée d'être questionnée.

- Pas de problème! Au fait Gaïa le nouveau prof de DCFM c'est bien celui à qui je pense, non? s'exclama Harry quelque peu goguenard.

- Comment t'as deviné?

- Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé avec une bande d'adolescents pleins d'hormones!

- Ca c'est sûr!

-Vous parlez de qui vous? questionnèrent les autres, intéressés.

- C'est un secret! dirent les deux autres en cœur.

Et c'est sur une touche de bonne humeur qu'ils quittèrent la grande salle et se souhaitèrent ue bonne nuit car le lendemain risquait d'être chargé, et tous étaient impatients de rencontrer ce mystérieux professeur apparemment connu d'Harry et Gaïa. Un Japonais peut-être?

* * *

><p>Voilà fini j'espère qu'il vous a plus, si non dites moi en quoi ils vous a déplus.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

Enfin un nouveau chapitre de sorti, évidement bien plus vite u'avant ou je n'avais pas publier pendant plusieurs mois mais maintenant j'ai une nouvelle super beta lectrice! ^^

Pub: J'écris une fanfic en co-écriture avec trois autres auteures. La fic s'appelle Red Moon de kiri no kitsune. C'est une fic sur naruto pour celles ou ceux à qui ça intéresse voici le sommaire:

Quatre filles. Quatre destins différents. Les pays se sont alliés, et le monde shinobi est en guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Mais qui dit alliance dit aussi trahisons... OC

Réponses au questions:

**N'est-ce pas étrange que Harry soit devenue si puissant en un été?**

Ben si mais j'aime pas les héro faible. J'aime quand ils ont la classe dons la j'avoue que j'ai tricher, désolée! ^^'

**Les 2 professeurs si jeunes et pourtant si puissant là aussi? Mais ne le sont-ils pas trop?**

Là j'ai une bonne excuse! Tout ça c'est en rapport avec leur passé et leur origine. J'ai laisser des indices dans le chapitre précédant avec la façon dont ce comporte Gaïa et les questions auxquelles elle répond. Je préfère garder du mystère sur mes persos mais tout sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure.

Gaïa est sur puissante mais comme vous le dites "ne l'est elle pas trop?". Réponse oui et ça aura des conséquences sur elle mais là tout est en rapport avec la suite de l'histoire que je garde bien évidement secrète. Seul indice: c'est pas drôle si le héro est le seul à devenir super puissant!

**Déjà un Draco gentil, semi-souriant, il est pas un peu OCC ton personnage non ? Harry qui discute avec Draco ET on apprend qu'ils se sont parlés euh là pas ok d'ou cela sort ? on ne comprend pas trop. **

Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédant chapitre c'est comme s'ils ce parlait comme s'ils venais de ce rencontrer. Ils ont laisser leur rivalité de côté pour le trajet mais ils sont pas directement meilleurs amis à la vie, à la mort. Ils sont au stade de connaissances.

Comme je vous allez l'apprendre dans ce chapitre, Gaïa a beaucoup de charisme. Elle met les gens directement à l'aise et fait tomber leur masque. J'avoue que j'ai encore jouer sur la facilité mais bon comme Draco est, dans le livre, assez secret. On le connais pas bien, on hésite à le mettre du côté des gentils ou des méchant. Je joue sur ça donc pour moi Draco est quelqu'un de bien qui est obliger de jouer le rôle du parfait petit héritier pour faire plaisir à sa famille.

Ça va revenir dans l'histoire le truc de "pour la famille je me sacrifie et laisse mes sentiments de côté même si ça me fait souffrir".

Bon espérons que les réponses vous conviennes ¤on vas pas tout leur dire non plus! ça gâche le suspense!¤ chute la petite voix!

Bonne lecture! ¤ouais bonne lecture! je veux du lemon moi!¤ c'est pas pour tout de suite désolé!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3:<p>

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la grande salle pour se restaurer. Les 3 griffondors étaient arrivés à table depuis quelques minutes et papotaient sur leur nouvel emploi du temps qui, le lundi matin, commençait par DCFM, en commun avec les serpentards. Ils allaient enfin découvrir qui était le mystérieux professeur même si Harry avait déjà sa petite idée.

Arrivant dans la grande salle Gaïa qui s'était levée du pied gauche, voulant être tranquille, eut l'idée de s'installer à la table des serpentards, en face de Malfoy, le seul qu'elle connaissait à peu près, sous l'œil étonné des occupants de la table mais aussi des griffondors.

- Puis-je déjeuner ici? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.

Le blond acquiesça sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

- Pourquoi viens-tu à notre table? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec tes amis griffondors? questionna Parkinson qui n'avait pas digéré la discussion dans le train.

- j'ai le droit de manger à ce que je sache? Et puis si tu réfléchissais, tu saurais que -comme je n'ai pas de maison définie, j'ai le droit d'aller dans la maison, donc à la table que je veux. Si tu ne veux pas me voir tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs, fermer les yeux ou encore mieux t'en aller.

Elle avait lâché ça d'une voix douce mais les mots, comme elle le voulait, étaient cassants et blessants, ce qui fit taire son interlocutrice et sourire les autres amis de Draco, qui ne put que la questionner sur son changement radical de comportement.

- Pas du matin?

- Absolument pas, chez moi je peux me lever quand je veux et aller en cours quand je veux!

- Tu n'as pas de contraintes horaires? lui demanda Zabini, intéressé.

- Je suis spéciale donc on cède à tous mes caprices et surtout mes profs tiennent à la vie donc ils ne m'embêtent pas avec ça.

Elle expliquait ça avec un petit sourire en coin et les autres comprirent qu'elle ne rigolait pas et qu'elle avait soit tuer soit failli tuer quelqu'un. Ils ne se frottèrent donc plus trop à elle jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner, sauf pour lui demander son emploi du temps et elle leur dit simplement qu'elle faisait les cours de bases : DCFM, métamorphoses, potions, sortilèges, histoire de la magie ou autre mais pas les options comme runes ou arithmancie car elle n'avait pas suivi les cours et qu'elle risquait d'être trop à la masse.

- Je me demande qui sera le nouveau prof de DCFM. J'espère juste qu'il sera compétent!

- Je le connais, il est des plus compétents, vous ne serez pas déçus! Informa la nouvelle avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu le dis…

Ils quittèrent donc la table ensemble pour aller en cours vu qu'ils avaient le même.

Dans le couloir à côté de la classe, la jeune fille de meilleure humeur alla saluer les griffondors, étrangement arrivés les premiers pour une fois, puis parla un moment avec le survivant en attendant devant la porte de la salle quand elle s'ouvrit.

- ON SAVAIT QUE C'ETAIT TOI MIMI! crièrent en cœur Harry et Gaïa sous les yeux étonnés de tous.

Le « Mimi » en question n'était autre qu'un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans, de taille moyenne, assez fin, la peau fine et blanche, les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et les yeux gris tellement clairs qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient transparents. Il portait un simple pull blanc et un épais pantalon noir. Au lieu de porter une cape il avait un grand manteau noir arrivant jusqu'au sol et de solides chaussures noires.

C'est donc ce nouveau professeur qui fit entrer ses élèves tout en tapant légèrement sur la tête, en guise de punition, le balafré et son amie avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, qui étaient morts de rire en s'installant en classe.

Le jeune homme attendit que les étudiants s'installent avant de se présenter d'une voix calme.

- Bonjour je me présente je suis Samaël Harfang votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit. Je viens, tout comme Melle Cross, du Japon. Je vais donc vous apprendre une nouvelle manière d'utiliser votre magie et de combattre. Car oui, vous allez combattre. Vous êtes en temps de guerre je vais donc vous apprendre à vous protéger mais aussi à combattre.

Une élève leva la main.

- Oui Miss...?

-Granger! Gaïa nous a expliqué que vous les Japonais vous utilisiez des armes blanches et des techniques spéciales, n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux de nous y confronter?

Des chuchotements parcouraient la salle.

- C'est une excellente question. En effet nous utilisons des armes mais vous apprendrez, comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, à vous défendre. Les armes deviendront donc inoffensives. Bien évidement certains auront plus de mal que d'autres et comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqués, pour la majeure partie des cours de DCFM je ferai deux groupes avec deux niveaux différents, vous pourrez passer d'un groupe à l'autre selon vos progrès. Le groupes des "débutants" aura cours en semaine A et le groupe des avancés en semaine B, mais vous n'aurez pas cours le vendredi comme il est marqué dans vos emplois du temps, car il est réservé avec un troisième groupe qui sera formé au cours de l'année. Ce sera celui des forts. Pour entrer dans ce groupe il faudra remplir plusieurs critères très importants. Ils auront aussi cours en semaine B, ainsi que le vendredi toutes les semaines.

Il fit une pose, observant les réactions des ses élèves qui essayaient de comprendre cet emploi du temps complexe tout en écoutant le jeune homme. Ils avaient l'air surpris au début avec cette histoire de groupes mais se faisaient à l'idée. Puis un blond leva la main.

- M...?

- Malfoy. Si vous nous parlez déjà du troisième groupe en début d'année cela veut-il dire qu'il y a déjà des élèves le constituant n'est-ce pas?

- En effet. Mr. Potter et Melle Cross en font déjà partie étant donné qu'ils ont déjà beaucoup de pratique en termes de combat.

Les élèves surpris de la réponse regardèrent les concernés qui souriaient, puis Hermione leva de nouveau la main.

-Miss Granger?

- Que font les groupes pendant que l'un ou l'autre est avec vous? Est-on libre ou a-t-on un travail à faire?

- Vous serez libres mais vous devrez travailler au moins une fois ce que nous avons vu en classe pour éviter de trop rouiller, s'exclama-t- il avec un sourire courtois. Oui M..?

-Weasley. Où se dérouleront nos cours?

- Dans le parc, cette salle est un peu trop petite et tout à fait inappropriée répondit-il avec un petit rire. Il faudra donc prendre des vêtements différents avec lesquels vous pourrez vous salir et vous mouvoir sans trop de gêne, un survêtement ferait l'affaire. Passons à autre chose! Pour savoir avant que ça sonne dans quel groupe je vous mettrai au départ, vous viendrez poser votre main chacun votre tour sur la boule en cristal qui est sur mon bureau, puis vous me donnerez votre nom.

Ils passèrent donc tous leur main l'un après l'autre sur l'étrange objet qui prenait une couleur différente à chaque passage puis, juste avant que ça sonne , il donna la liste des groupes.

- Bien. Dans le groupe A il y aura: Parkinson, Crabe, Goyle, Finnigan, Thomas, Londubas,... Dans le groupe B: Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Weasley, Granger,... bonne chance à tous et à demain pour ceux que je verrai. Au revoir.

Puis il lâcha ses élèves qui partirent au cours suivant qui n'était autre que potion, également un cours commun pour les griffondors et les serpentards. Ils entrèrent en classe, s'assirent tous pour commencer. Pour ce cours Gaïa s'était mise aux côtés de Draco. Du coup le survivant dut s'installer derrière sa Némésis et se mettre avec Nevile car il n'y avait plus d'autres place ailleurs puis le cours commença.

- Bien. Je vois que vous êtes placés. Je vous souhaite un bon début d'année à tous en espérant que vous serez sérieux; le cours va donc pouvoir commencer. Vous allez faire la potion suivante elle est assez complexe mais vous pourrez y arriver. Vous pouvez commencer.

La liste des ingrédients apparut au tableau avec les directives à suivre puis les élèves se mirent au travail sous l'œil sévère de leur professeur qui n'hésitait pas à faire des commentaires sarcastiques sur la façon de couper un ingrédient ou un autre.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé de Pansy. Au fait, Potter et toi avez l'air de bien connaître le nouveau prof de DCFM. Chuchota Draco à sa voisine.

- De rien. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner avec cet animal entre les pattes! Et oui on se connait bien : Mimi est mon ami d'enfance et Harry a passé tout l'été avec nous, donc il a eu le temps de nous connaître! lui confia-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi son surnom c'est "Mimi"? Ça n'a rien à voir avec Samaël.

- Ouais en fait au début c'était "Sam" c'est devenu "Sammy" puis "Mimi" mais il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça parce qu'on se connait depuis longtemps et Harry de temps en temps pour le taquiner.

Draco sourit légèrement puis le cours passa. Ils réussirent leur potion contrairement à Harry et Neville. Ils allèrent au prochain cours qui était histoire de la magie, qui les endormit, puis normalement rune ou divination mais comme Gaïa n'avais pas d'option elle passa l'heure dans le parc, elle mangea à la table des serdaigles pour se faire de nouveaux amis. Puis l'après-midi passa et elle dîna avec les poufsouffles.

Les élèves parlèrent souvent du nouveau professeur de DCFM donnant des conseils à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore eu le premier jour.

La jeune fille se fit rapidement de nombreux amis dans les différentes maisons en réussissant toujours à faire baisser la garde des autres; elle dégageait une sorte d'aura qui mettait tout le monde en confiance.

Ils allèrent plus tard se coucher en attendant impatiemment le lendemain.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Maintenant vous connaissez Samaël qui est, comme vous l'aurez devinés, l'une de mes création. Je sais pas pour vous mais je l'adore! =D<p>

Voilà voilà sinon des reviews pour une pauvre petite auteure en manque?

PS: j'espère que vous êtes pas trop embrouillez avec cette histoire de semaine A et semaine B ça à l'aire compliqué mais dès que l'on a compris c'est simple ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

Nouveau chapitre avec le 1er cour de DCFM j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous comprendrez bien =)

réponses aux questions:

J'ai du mal à me faire une idée du caractère Samaël il est gentil un peu comme Lupin, nan?

Il est gentil mais il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds mais j'en dit pas trop vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure! ^^

Sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4:<p>

C'était le mardi matin et Harry n'avait pas envie de se lever, il était fatigué, ayant passé la nuit à être hanté par ses cauchemars. Il n'avait pas la force d'aller déjeuner avec les autres. C'est finalement au bout de 30 minutes d'harcèlement de la part de ses compagnons de chambres qu'il sortit de son lit et s'habilla rapidement.

Sur le chemin de la grande salle les trois amis discutèrent.

- Harry il faudrait que tu parles de tes cauchemars à Dumbledore

- Hermione que veux-tu qu'il fasse? lui répondit le brun

- Je ne sais pas...Il pourrait te faire prendre des potions pour que tu puisses…

- Tu sais qu'elles ne marchent plus, ça ne servira à rien.

- Salut! Vous allez bien? demanda une nouvelle venue

- Gaïa! Tu es de meilleure humeur ce matin. Remarqua Harry voulant changer de sujet.

- Hi hi! Oui par contre toi tu as l'air fatigué, tu ne dors pas bien en ce moment?

- Tu vois, elle aussi elle le remarque. Je te dis qu'il faut aller voir le directeur! S'enflamma son amie brune.

- Désolé Hermione, mais je ne pense pas qu'aller le voir changera quelque chose, vu le nombre de fois où Harry y est allé, ça n'arrêtera pas ses cauchemars. Dit le roux en soupirant

- Ron, toi aussi...

- Je peux peut-être aider?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Gaïa en se demandant silencieusement comment elle pourrait l'aider.

- Ben oui je suis chaman je peux parler avec les esprits. Si je rentre dans celui d'Harry je pourrais peut-être trouver la source de ses cauchemars et l'enlever. Mais il faudra qu'il m'aide et ce ne sera ni facile ni sans douleur psychologique vu que c'est ton esprit qui est torturé.

Ils la regardèrent un moment avant qu'Hermione ne leur indique qu'ils étaient arrivés à la grande salle. Gaïa leur souhaita un bon petit déjeuner puis se dirigea vers la table des serpentards où elle fut accueillie par quelques sourires, sous les yeux étonnés des griffondors. Comment une fille aussi énergique et adorable pouvait-elle supporter des serpentards aigris et sarcastique, et inversement?

Après avoir remplis leurs estomacs, les trois rouges et or allèrent en cours. La matinée se passa lentement, mais midi arriva finalement et, contrairement au matin, leur amie vint manger avec eux, demandant au balafré s'il avait réfléchi à la proposition qu'elle avait prononcé dans la matinée. Trop fatigué il avait accepté.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils mangèrent avant d'aller en DCFM. Etant donné qu'ils étaient en semaine B c'était eux qui avaient cours.

Ils sortirent donc dans le parc, chaudement habillés car la température commençait déjà à diminuer. Enfin le cours commença.

Leur jeune professeur leur expliqua qu'ils allaient apprendre à former un bouclier assez spécial, vu qu'il sera invisible, et collera leur corps, comme s'il faisait parti de leurs vêtements ou de leur anatomie. Il sera créé par la magie pure et sortira directement par les pores de leur peau. Il leur apprendra à le faire de façon instinctive, ce qui leur permettra de gagner en force face à un adversaire qui sera forcément étonné.

Le jeune homme leur montra un exemple en prenant Harry comme cobaye sans le prévenir. Quand le sort lancé toucha le garçon, il disparut sans agir sur le destinataire sous les yeux étonnés de l'assemblée.

Puis, il leur expliqua qu'ils apprendraient à utiliser leur magie sans baguette et à la matérialiser en arme, ou autre, ce qui sera encore un élément de force face à leurs ennemis futurs. Il fit également une démonstration demandant de nouveau à Harry de faire l'arme de son choix.

Il leva donc son bras devant lui fermant sa main sur une anse qui commençait à se former dans le vide puis de l'anse partit une lame qui venait de l'avant de son poing vers l'arrière en longeant son avant-bras et s'arrêtant un peu plus haut que son coude.

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds même si certains reprenaient vite contenance. Gaïa elle, à coté, commença à pouffer discrètement ce qui n'échappa à personne, et surtout pas à Harry qui la regardait avec agacement et qui commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus.

- Cette arme n'est qu'un exemple. vous pouvez faire celle que vous voulez. Elle peut changer de couleur et de matière selon la forme de votre magie. Vous pouvez en faire plusieurs, changer leur taille ou leur forme à volonté. Mais elle peut aussi changer selon vos sentiments.

En même temps que Samaël dit ces mots, Harry qui regardait son amie était vraiment en colère. Il explosa quand elle ne put plus se retenir et rit de bon cœur.

L'arme qui devait au départ mesurer une bonne quarantaine de centimètres avait maintenant triplé de volume et ondulait dangereusement telle des flammes.

Ce qui, au grand désespoir et énervement du brun, fit rire de plus belle la jeune fille et fit sourire le professeur.

Quand aux autres en face, ils souriaient légèrement, mais tout de même craintifs, en se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas raté un épisode.

Gaïa se fit réprimander puis le cours commença vraiment. Leur professeur leur expliqua comment faire apparaitre un bouclier en leur disant qu'à la fin du cours ils les testeraient en lançant de simple sorts comme stupefix ou encore bloques-jambes. Ils devaient se concentrer pour sentir leur flux magique, le maîtriser, puis laisser petit à petit laisser ce flux s'échapper de leur corps comme pour former un cocon.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et la jeune fille s'entrainaient de leurs côté à faire quelque chose de plus difficile.

Le cours passa rapidement puis ils testèrent les boucliers. Personne n'avait réussi en faire un, mais leur professeur les assura que c'était normal et que d'ici une dizaine de cours ils y arriveront.

Les élèves partirent donc un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi, mais il fallait dire que ce n'était pas facile.

La journée passa rapidement et le diner arriva au grand plaisirs de tous.

Harry avait décidé de commencer le plus tôt possible à combattre ses cauchemars. Il avait donc rendez-vous le soir même vers 20 heures dans les appartements de son amie.

Il resta un petit moment avec ses meilleurs amis avant de partir, en sentant une légère appréhension et en se posant des questions sur ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 fini vous avez des questions?<p>

le chapitre 5 sera principalement basé sur les cauchemars d'Harry.


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

voilà le chapitre 5 donc celui avec les cauchemars de Ryry et vous découvrirez comment Gaïa peu entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira faites moi part de vos remarques je les accepte toutes même si c'est pour me critiquer au contraire ça me permettra d'améliorer mon écriture =)

* * *

><p>Le survivant se trouvait devant une porte en chêne, celle menant aux appartements de son amie. Il hésitait toujours à frapper, son poing devant cette porte, figé dans une position qui ne faisait que confirmer son indécision. Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, coupant cours à ses réflexions, et la jeune femme l'invita à entrer.<p>

Harry et Gaïa s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon, près du feu, assis en tailleur. La jeune fille lui pris les mains et lui indiqua la marche à suivre d'une voix rassurante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne veux plus continuer dis-le moi. Si je trouve que ça deviens trop dur pour toi j'arrêterais tout.

- OK. Je fais quoi maintenant?

- Fermes les yeux, détends-toi comme lorsque que tu te sers de ta magie. Au moment où tu seras bien détendu, je rentrerai en douceur dans ton esprit. Là, on commencera le "combat".

Il suivit ses instructions. Il sentait tout son corps, son sang et sa magie couler en lui, entrant dans chaque muscle pour ressortir, partir dans un autre et au final faire le chemin inverse vers son cœur. Gaïa suivit se flux, puis glissa dans l'esprit du brun.

Les deux élèves se retrouvèrent dans un univers blanc qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le paysage s'effaça, laissant place à un autre plus sombre. La jeune fille pris la main de son ami comme pour le rassurer, lui montrer sa présence, son soutien.

En avançant dans le rêve, elle lui donna de nouvelles consignes.

- Dès que ça deviens douloureux pour toi, fais le vide. Ce n'est qu'une création de ton esprit, Ta création. Tu peux donc changer à ta guise tes angoisses. Pour cela il faut que tu le veuilles, pour gommer le paysage et en dessiner un autre.

- O-Ok mais qu'est-ce que je peux créer comme paysage?

- Je ne sais pas...Tu te souviens de la photo de chez moi que je t'ai montré?

- Euh...Oui à peu près

- Eh bien ferme les yeux, concentres-toi. Essaies de sentir une douce brise passant dans tes cheveux, qui te caresse le visage. L'odeur de l'herbe haute qui fait des vagues au gré du vent.

Peu à peu leur environnement changea de nouveau, pour laisser place à une grande clairière correspondant à la description de la jeune fille.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire doux. Tu penses pouvoir continuer?

- Oui. Je te remercie d'accepter de m'aider.

- C'est un plaisir! Bon, retournons-y!

Ils gagnèrent donc contre un bon nombre de cauchemars avant d'entrer dans un dernier qui était encore plus horrible que les autres.

_La scène se déroulait dans des cachots du manoir du lord noir. De nombreux mangemorts passaient devant la grille d'une cellule dans laquelle les deux jeunes étaient. Harry avait les mains enchainées au dessus de sa tête, torse nu. On pouvait voir son corps meurtri par de multiples blessures. Les plaies encore ouvertes laissaient couler son sang abondement, l'affaiblissant mais n'étant pourtant pas mortelles. Ses yeux reflétaient de la douleur, ainsi que de l'inquiétude. _

_Dehors, on pouvait clairement entendre des cris de souffrance et des rires déments. Les voix appartenaient à ses deux meilleurs amis, les rires au mangemorts qui les torturaient avec la plus grande des gourmandises. Peu à peu les cris se firent plus puissants. Ils s'en brisaient la voix. Soudains des bruits de corps transpercés se firent entendre et les cris ne retentirent plus. Les yeux du brun, comprenant la situation, s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Puis il hurla les noms de ses amis. Pas de réponses. Seul un silence pesant qui signifiait tout._

Gaïa stoppa tout à ce moment là. Le cauchemar était beaucoup trop dur pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Il avait perdu toute notion de réalité. Harry était étendu au sol, en larmes, se tenant désespérément tête le plus fort possible. Hurlant à gorge déployé.

_ Ils sont mort par ta faute!_

- Noooon!

_ C'est de ta faute! Tu es faible! Trop faible! Tout est de ta faute!_

- NooooOOOON!

- Harry réveille toi! C'est fini!

_ Tu es insignifiant! Tout est de ta faute! Insignifiant! Insignifiant! Insignifiant! Tout de ta faute! Ta faute! Ta faute! TA FAUTE!_

- NOOOOOOOOON! NOOOOOOOOON!

La jeune fille le saisit et le gifla violemment. Sous la douleur Harry reprit conscience, regarda son amie, avant d'exploser de nouveau en larme dans ses bras.

- Chut. Du calme. C'est fini. Je suis là. Ils sont là, tous là. Respire calment.

Sous les caresses et les mots doux, il plongea dans un sommeil profond, sans rêves, mais tout de même reposant.

* * *

><p>J'avoue que je l'ai légèrement torturer mais sinon ce serait pas drôle! niark niark niark (oui c'est un rire diabolique!)<p>

qu'en pensez vous? Des critiques? Des commentaires? une seule solution laissez moi des reviws ça vous prendra pas plus de 2 min! ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclamer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

Bonjours! (ou bonsoir ça dépend à quelle heure vous me lisez ^^) j'ai poster ce chapitre 1 jours en retard mais j'ai une bonne raison!

Ce week-end, à Lausanne, qui n'est qu'à 1h de route de chez moi, il y avait polymanga. C'est l'équivalant de la japan expo et pour une fan de manga comme moi c'était obliger que j'y aille!

Du coup j'ai pris du retard dans mon chapitre mais maintenant il est posté! ^^

**C'est pas vraiment du Drary mais plutôt de l'OC/OC**

C'est le commentaire de ma cousine sur mon début de fic et je dois l'avouer que c'est un peu vrai.

Cette fic, c'est l'histoire de mes persos dans le monde de notre grande auteure préférée J.K.R.!

L'histoire est donc basée sur eux, qui vienne mettre leur nez dans cette guerre et surtout dans l'histoire de coeur d'Harry et Draco.

Donc voilà c'est dit, j'espère que la fic vous plaira quand même. ^^'

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla reposé le lendemain matin. La soirée avait été éprouvante mais il avait mieux dormi que d'habitude. Il se souvint alors qu'il s'était endormi dans les appartements de son amie. Il remarqua donc qu'elle l'avait mis dans son lit, qui, soit dit en passant, était beaucoup plus confortable que le sol.<p>

Il se leva sans la réveiller et décida de rentrer dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche et se changer, vu qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un blondinnet. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant de poser la question fatidique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

Ils froncèrent des sourcils.

- C'n'est pas tes affaires.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau agacés.

- Arrête de parlez en même temps que moi bordel !

Il y eu un gros silence puis un léger éclat de rire se fit entendre derrière le brun. La propriétaire de la chambre s'avança vers la porte.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Gaïa, s'excusa le brun.

-ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis réveillée avant que tu ne sorte du lit mais je me reposais encore un peu.

_Ils ont dormis dans le même lit? Ils sortent ensemble? *Serais-tu jaloux?* Bien sûr que non stupide conscience! J'ai quand même le droit de me poser des questions! *Alors pourquoi tu te les poses avec une amertume dans la voix?* Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions toi? Fout moi la paix!_

A la fin de son petit monologue intérieur le blond remarqua qu'on l'interrogeait du regard.

- Je voulais juste te poser une question qui me tracasse depuis quelques temps mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur le balafré.

- Je crois connaitre les questions que tu souhaites me poser. Entre Draco, je ne vais pas te manger! Harry tu devrais rentrer à ton dortoir les autres risquent de s'inquiéter.

- Je sais. Je m'en allais de toute façon. On se voit plus tard.

-Ouais à plus!

La jeune fille referma la porte derrière le brun et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ta chambre? demanda le serpentard

- C'est un secret! Intéressons-nous plutôt à toi! Tu te demandais pourquoi je t'ai fait un clin d'œil dans le train non?

- En effet, j'aimerai bien savoir.

- Bon pour faire simple comme je suis chaman je peux lire dans l'âme des gens donc je peux tout savoir sur leur passé, ainsi que leur pensées du moment. _Et leur futur mais ça personne ne le sais._ J'ai donc remarqué qu'Harry avait l'air de te plaire étant donné que tu est gay

- C'est juste pour ça? Et mais attend! Je suis gay oui mais il ne me plaît pas du tout! _Bon c'est vrai qu'il a un beau cul, des yeux et un sourire renversant et...Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi?_

- Tu ne peux pas me mentir et tu n'arrives même pas te mentir à toi-même.

- Et même s'il me plaisait qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Et ne lis pas dans mes pensés ! C'est ma vie privée que je sache!

- Oui, oui, mais je pourrai t'aider à l'approcher, lui parler plus souvent, devenir ami ou plus...

La phrases resta un moment en suspend dans l'air. Les deux jeunes se regardaient avant que le blond ne mette fin au silence.

- Tu cache bien ton jeu toi, en fait tu es un vrai manipulatrice!

- Juste quand c'est pour ce genre de choses, sinon ce n'est plus drôle et je n'aime pas trop faire ça. Je préfère être honnête. Bon, marché conclu?

- Marché conclu.

Il s'avança près de la porte, appuya sur la poignée, mais s'arrêta dans son geste.

- Comment fais-tu?

- Pour te rendre inoffensif et te faire perdre ton masque?

- Oui. Tu arrives à me changer d'une façon presque effrayante.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Si ça se trouve j'arrive à faire ressortir ta véritable personnalité, la personne que tu veux réellement être.

Il resta pensif quelques instants avant de sortir.

- Qui sait?

Il alla donc prendre son déjeuner tout en ce demandant si ce qu'il venait de faire était vraiment une bonne idée. Il est vrai qu'il voulait ce rapprocher du survivant mais comment la jeune fille allait s'y prendre? Comment pouvait-elle le transformer autant?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il ne vit pas les deux élèves en face de lui et en percuta un.

- Pardon

Puis il repartit toujours pensif. Les deux élèves eux le regardèrent passer, choqués par le comportement du blond.

- Pince-moi! Je rêve ou Malfoy vient de s'excuser?

- Je pense aussi Ron! Il doit être malade?

- Mourant alors!

- Mais où vas donc le monde?

- Si un Malfoy s'excuse c'est qu'il va dans la mauvaise direction!

- Je le crois aussi.

Les deux adolescents encore abasourdis reprirent route, toquèrent à une porte pour enfin entrer quand on les invita à le faire.

- Ron, Hermione que faites-vous ici? demanda Gaïa étonnée.

- On est venu voir si Harry était avec toi. Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit. Expliqua la brune, soucieuse.

- Il a passé la nuit ici mais il est remonté au dortoir pour se changer avant d'entamer la journée. Vous l'avez raté de quelques minutes.

- Mince! Ben on le retrouvera dans la grande salle.

- Ouais allons-y! s'exclama le roux.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers la grande salle tout en discutant tranquillement. Ron et Hermione firent part de leur étonnement face au comportement du blond, ce qui fit rire la jeune japonaise. C'est donc sur une note joyeuse que les adolescents retrouvèrent Harry assis à la table des rouge et or. Il leur fit un sourire et les invita à s'installer avec lui.

Le repas passa calmement dans la mesure du possible, entre Hermione qui voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passé quand Harry combattait ses cauchemars, et Ron qui cherchait la petite bête à sa meilleure amie, ce qui engendrait de grandes disputes.

Dans ces cas là, le survivant trouvait toujours un moyen de détourner la conversation et de sauver les autres membres de la maisonnée d'une pollution sonore très gênante, surtout dès le matin.

- Hermione!

- QUOI? Demanda-t-elle toujours énervée.

- On a potion, on devrait se dépêcher, sinon on va être en retard.

- Oui mais si on y va maintenant on va être en avance! Se plaignit le roux.

- Ron, tu devrais suivre le bon exemple d'Harry qui commence enfin à prendre ses études au sérieux!

- Mais...

- Allons-y, coupa le brun.

Ils traversèrent donc les couloirs, descendant chaque étages pour enfin arriver devant la salle de classe où patientaient déjà plusieurs serpentards. Malfoy était également présent et les deux griffondors belligérants, ne croyant toujours pas à l'évènement du matin même, l'observaient étrangement.

- Je sais que je suis d'une beauté assez impressionnante, mais avec votre manière de m'observer d'un air subjugué, vous avez plus l'air de fanatiques qu'autre chose.

A ce commentaire, Ron s'énerva rapidement et se tenait près à riposter quand son meilleur ami le coupa.

- Gaïa, j'ai toujours trouvé la longueur de tes cheveux impressionnante. Tu les laisses pousser depuis longtemps?

- En effet. Depuis que je suis née, je n'ai coupé que les pointes. Mais pour éviter que leur taille ne m'incommode trop je ne les laisse descendre que jusqu'au milieu des fesses.

- Leur couleur est très belle également. J'aime beaucoup le brun foncer avec ses reflets de jais qui on l'air par moments opales.

- Dans ma famille nous avons toujours eu de très beaux cheveux. Les miens sont aussi beaux que la discussion est ridicule.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Surtout en voyant la tête ahurie des autres.

L'intervention avait coupé court à toutes les activités environnantes des autres élèves qui les regardaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas bus quelque chose d'inappropriée en cette fraiche matinée.

Etant inspirés, les deux jeunes changèrent de discussion, aussi inintéressante et idiote qu'elle puisse l'être, sur les émeraudes du bruns, que la jeune fille trouvait absolument magnifiques et fascinantes.

L'intéressé lui retourna donc le compliment en lui faisant par de ses impressions sur les yeux de la jeune fille qui, chaque jours, prenait une teinte différente. Elle lui révéla donc que dans son clan, certains sorciers on des yeux qui reflètent leur magie, donc ils changent de couleurs.

La discussion se termina lors de l'arrivée du professeur Snape qui les fit entrer dans son habituel cachot. Il les fit s'assoir à la même place qu'a la rentrée, qu'ils garderaient toute l'année, aux grand dam de certains ou au grand plaisir d'autres. Il leur donna la liste des ingrédients, alla s'assoir et observa les moindres erreurs de ses élèves.

Le cours se déroula normalement. Neuville et Harry avaient bien évidemment raté leur potion. Elle avait pris une teinte mauve très inquiète, fumant et bouillant avec démence dans le chaudron.

L'élève en botanique, ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, donna un coup dans le récipient comportant la mixture, qui se renversa en diagonale sur son voisin de devant, qui n'était autre qui le jeune et unique héritier des Malfoy.

La réaction chimique entre ces deux corps étranger créa une intense fumé noire qui pris instantanément possession de la salle.

* * *

><p>et oui! niark niark niark! J'arrête ce chapitre ici!<p>

Vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à Draco que la semaine prochaine! XD

Que je suis machiavélique! x'D (non là je comme à faire pitié! -')

Bref! A la semaine prochaine! Et des reviews je vous en prie!


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

Voilà voilà! J'avoue que la dernière fois j'ai été méchante de vous couper le chapitre mais bon, je me suis ratrapée dans celui là. ^^

J'avoue que pour ce chapitre je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi et ma beta que je remercie, soit dit en passant.

Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début et aussi aux personnes qui me reviews qu'elles soit encourageante ou même que se soit des critiques! =)

Pour le chapitre je fait un petit clin d'oeuil à toinette Malefoy-Potter j'espère que tu sera satisfaite ^^

* * *

><p>"La réaction chimique entre c'est deux corps étrangers provoqua une intense fumée noire qui se propagea dans la salle."<p>

Le professeur de potion fit rapidement disparaitre ce carnage tout en pestant contres ses incapables d'élèves et surtout contre Neuville et Harry qui sont des dangers publics, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les accepter en classe jusqu'à la fin de leurs années à Poudlard!.

L'adulte responsable de cette bande d'incapables était dans la colère la plus noire qu'il lui était arrivé d'être. Ce qui fit bien évidement peur aux deux responsables de cet incident. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il était possible d'être plus en colère encore...et pourtant...

Snape se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table des deux incompétents et devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était réellement possible.

Effet, à la place de son élève favori, ne se trouvait qu'un tas de vêtements. Comme si le corps du propriétaire s'était littéralement volatilisé, sans ses habits.

Le silence prit possession de la salle, on entendit donc clairement un petit sifflement du "reste d'élève". Gaïa se jeta sur l'amas de tissu et en sorti un magnifique reptile neige.

Ce qui ce venait de se passer n'était jamais arriver en trente ans d'enseignement de ce cher professeur qui lâcha un 150 points en moins pour Griffondors tonitruant.

La réaction entre le corps de Draco et la potion avait transformé le jeune homme en magnifique cobra à lunette albinos. Il s'enroula sensuellement autour du cou de la jeune fille, le serrant légèrement, sans l'étrangler. Il se tourna légèrement vers Neuville, relevant et élargissant le cou, faisant apparaitre sa coiffe.

Le jeune garçon déglutit difficilement face à l'air menaçant de son ancien camarade de classe qui lui souffla, le croirait-on, froidement.

$Londubat, tu as de la chance de m'avoir transformé en un animal des plus noble et majestueux parce que j'arrive à peine à me retenir de te sauter à la gorge$

Le silence trouvant surement la classe confortable s'installa de nouveau.

- Potter pour une fois que vous êtes utile traduisez-nous ce qu'il vient de dire. Vous parlez bien fourchelangue non? Claqua comme un coup de fouet la voix du professeur qui réveilla la classe de sa stupeur.

- Il a dit, je cite: Londubat, tu as de la chance de m'avoir transformé en un animal des plus noble et majestueux parce que j'arrive à peine à me retenir de te sauter à la gorge.

Phrase qui fit, bien évidemment, ricaner les serpentards et déglutir l'intéressé qui essaya, à présent de se cacher derrière son ami.

- , , rendez vous immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur, Melle Cross vous les accompagnerez pour expliquer la situation. Je vous fais confiance sur ce point là. Quand aux autres remettez-vous au travail.

Les adolescents partirent donc vagabonder dans les couloirs en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'excentrique directeur, qui allait encore bien rire face à la nouvelle catastrophe de l'élève en botanique.

Arrivés devant la statue, le dilemne du mot de passe leur vînt à l'idée. Après quelques instants de réflexions, ils commencèrent à déballer toute une liste de bonbon qu'ils connaissaient.

- Attendez! Je sais quel est le mot de passe! s'écria la seule fille du groupe

$T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt?$

- Désolé, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai offert un nouveau bonbon qui vient du Japon à Dumby et il l'a adoré donc ça doit être ça. Konpeitō*!

La statue s'ébranla et laissa place à son escalier de pierre. Ils grimpèrent les marches et arrivèrent devant l'imposante porte du directeur. Ils toquèrent légèrement contre le bois vieilli et entrèrent à l'invitation du maitre des lieux.

L'accident survenu plus tôt fut donc conté à la lettre par les adolescents. Le vieux proviseur sourit de malice quand il trouva une solution à l'état physique actuel de Draco, observant le reptile avec attention.

- Etant donné que ne peut communiquer qu'avec Harry, c'est lui qui s'en occupera en attendant que le professeur Snape ne trouve un remède ou que la potion ne fasse plus effet. Bien évidement cet incident sera gardez secret, le jeune Malfoy sera donc passé pour le nouvel animal de compagnie d'Harry.

- Quoi? s'exclama le survivent.

$Surement pas! Je refuse!$

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous dites , je pense que vous n'appréciez pas vraiment cette proposition mais c'est la seule solution.

- Gaïa peut s'en occupé également vue qu'elle parle aussi le fourchelangue.

- Eh! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter!

- C'est un serpent /$Je suis un serpent!$ contrèrent en même temps les deux rivaux.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots, et Dray je trouve cet incident parfait.

- Parfait pour quoi? Questionna le brun.

- Ce n'est pas t'es affaires/ $Ce n'est pas t'es affaires$

Dumbledore toussota pour récupérer l'attention, pour clore la discussion et repartir à ses activités qui étaient de manger ses dango* accompagné de thé vert.

- Tout est parfait, Harry occupes-toi bien de . , je vous fais confiance pour ne pas mordre d'élève. Votre venin étant une neurotoxine, c'est un réel danger de mort que de l'utiliser. , vous ne serez pas sanctionné mais vous serez dispensé de cours de potion pendant un moment.

Les élèves furent donc jetés à la porte par leur ainé, et n'avaient à présent rien à faire vu que Snape ne risquait pas de les faire entrer en cour, vu les problèmes précédemment causés.

Ils prirent donc la route vers les appartements de la jeune fille, étant donné qu'ils avaient deux heures de trous avant que le repas du midi ne soit servi.

Draco avait retrouvé sa place dans le cou de son amie, profitant de la chaleur procurée, somnolant légèrement. Les autres discutaient tranquillement. Neuville s'était bien évidement excusé une bonne dizaine de fois au près du blond, qui le rembarra en lui disant qu'il avait compris et qu'il voulait être tranquille.

- Gaïa, je peux te poser une question embarrassante? demanda timidement Neuville.

- Euh, oui qu'y a-t-il?

- Ton nom de famille, Cross, ce n'est pas très Japonais, tout comme Harfang.

- Pour mon nom c'est simple j'ai pris celui de mon père qui est d'origine Américaine. Mon nom Japonais est trop connu alors pour pouvoir suivre ma scolarité librement j'ai changé. Pour Harfang ben...il se prononce juste différemment en japonais, mais c'est son vrai nom.

- Dé-désolé d'avoir demander ça.

- Ce n'est rien, on a tous le droit d'être curieux.

- Hey beau blond, ça va être l'heure d'aller manger donc va sur Harry.

$Veux pas bouger. Je suis trop bien installé$

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Si tu reste là trop longtemps je risque d'attraper froid et je te laisserai plus revenir.

Le serpent pesta légèrement contre la jeune fille mais suivit sa volonté.

Il descendit doucement, ondula gracieusement sur le tapis touffu qui laissait à peine la possibilité de le voir. Il passa sous le T-shirt du brun, montant en serpentin le long de son ventre et de son dos avant d'atteindre l'épaule droite. Il s'enroula en suite le long du bras d'Harry qui frissonna au contacte de la peau froide de l'animal qui resserra son étreinte sur l'avant-bras du survivant.

Celui-ci ne pesta pas contre le cobra car, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait apprécié le froid presque brulant du reptile sur sa peau.

Ils se mirent en route vers la grande salle où les griffondors au courant attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leurs compagnons de maisonnée, pour voir la nouvelle "mascotte" qu'avait involontairement créé l'élève en botanique.

Le repas se passa donc péniblement autant pour Harry que pour Draco, sans cesse interpelés pour voir l'animal. Ce qui continua durant l'après-midi.

Le calvaire s'arrêta à la fin des cours. Le brun était remonté dans son dortoir et s'était affalé sur le lit et lâchant un soupir.

Il se retourna vers le plafond, qu'il observa pendants quelques minutes, en somnolant à moitié. Draco, lui, se déroula en sortant par la manche du brun, se dirigeant vers le visage de celui-ci qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder. Le blond l'observa tomber dans la léthargie avant de déposer son museau froids sur le nez du brun, qui sursauta violemment à ce contact inattendu et en fit tomber son oreiller.

Il lança un regard noir au serpent et ramassa son oreiller et là il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose dessous et qu'à la place il y avait un petit bout de parchemin où était marqué: "Je te l'emprunte! ;)"

Le survivant se leva le mot dans la main, en une fraction de seconde se trouva à dévaler les escaliers des dortoirs, sortir de la salle commune sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

Parcourant rageusement les couloirs peu remplis de l'école, s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il connaissant bien et l'ouvrit violement.

- Ben Harry on toque plus?

- Non.

- Imagine, j'aurai très bien pus être entrain de faire des choses compromettantes avec mimi-chan* et toi tu rentres comme ça. Tu aurais pu être choqué à vie de nous découvrir dans de drôles de positions.

Le dit "mimi-chan" donna une tape sur la tête de son amie.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, baka*! Qu'as-tu encore fait comme bêtise pour le contrarier ainsi?

- Elle m'a volé quelque chose de personnel.

- C'est faux!

- Tu l'as toi-même dit sur ce bout de papier. Il montra le parchemin.

- C'est marquer que je te l'empruntais, ce n'est donc pas du vol vu que je vais te le rendre.

- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis.

Samaël suivit l'échange avant de les stopper, ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- Hey du calme! Gaïa qu'as-tu encore "emprunté"?

Elle le regarda d'un air conspirateur avant de lâcher d'une voix gourmande.

- Le journal intime de ce petit Ry-chan où sont notés tous ses rêves lubriques.

Le propriétaire rougit furieusement avant de contredire la jeune fille en bafouillant pitoyablement.

- Tu vois tu te trahis toi même! Elle eut un sourire machiavélique. C'est un honneur que je lise ce genre de chose car je pourrais t'aider à les rendre réel. Bon sauf si mon mimi-chan en fait parti, là je te torture pendant des heures pour te faire passer ce genre d'envies.

- Merci de me prévenir.

- Sore wa tōzendesu.*

Draco de son côté avait également suivi l'échange, intéressé. Il avait réussit à s'accrocher au brun du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant le triathlon de celui-ci dans les couloirs.

$Alors comme ça saint-Potter n'est pas si pur et naïf qu'on le penserait$

Gaïa attrapa délicatement le cobra qui reprit sa place autour du cou de la jeune fille. Harry, qui était passé de rouge tomate à bordeaux, lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire avec l'animal. Elle lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde qu'ils allaient lire son journal.

Le survivant, comme si s'en était possible, rougit encore plus avant de se jeter sur son amie pour lui arracher l'objet du crime qu'elle avait, on ne sait comment, à présent dans les mains. S'en suivit alors une terrible bataille de chatouilles.

Quand le propriétaire du journal pris le dessus, Samaël arriva à la rescousse de son amie d'enfance en attrapant le livre tant convoité et pris les jambes à son cou vers l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Sous le choc, le brun reprit ses esprit et lâcha un TRAITRE!. À ce moment là, la jeune fille reprit le dessus en retournant Harry qui se trouvait maintenant en dessous d'elle. Elle lui fit sa super technique "chatouilles de masse" et le jeune homme se retrouva mort de rire.

Ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, elle demanda à Draco de le tenir, ce qu'il fit facilement. Il s'enroula autours des mains du brun, donnant assez de force pour l'empêcher de bouger, sous peine de souffrir.

Gaïa accourut rapidement aux côtés de Samaël et ils dévorèrent le journal. Lâchant quelques commentaires par-ci, par-là, sans donner aucune précision pour mettre le brun mal à l'aise, ce qui marchait très bien. Rouge brique, il avait l'air complètement obnubilé par le mur ocre du petit salon.

Après 10 longues minutes les deux amis se rapprochèrent tout en regardant Harry avec un grand sérieux. La jeune fille pris la parole en première.

- Mon fils, je suis fière de toi

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu rêves de choses tout à fait délicieuses!

- Personnellement je ne suis pas fan du yaoi* mais je te donne ma bénédiction.

-Ne Parlez pas comme si j'étais déjà casé!

Les deux Japonais explosèrent de rire sous le regard pleins de reproches d'Harry, cachant son rire en pleurant un et ma vie privé alors? . Draco l'avait lâché et questionna la jeune fille vu que lui aussi voulais savoir.

Le survivant arracha le journal des mains et s'enfuit en courant pour aller le cacher loin de regards indiscrets et emportant le pauvre serpentard qui, au final, ne saura rien des rêves du brun, ce qui le frustra légèrement.

* * *

><p>*Konpeitō: c' est un bonbon japonnais en forme de petite boule à piques, composé de sucre coloré légèrement parfumé.<p>

*Dango: c'est une boulette japonaise faite à base de mochi, une pâte de riz. Elle est souvent servie avec du thé vert.

* -chan: C'est une formule de langage que l'on met à la fin du nom ou du prénom d'une personne. Il en existe plusieurs qui varient selon le fait que vous respectez, connaissez ou non une personne.

"-chan" est souvent utiliser après les nom de fille, c'est affectif mais on peut aussi le mettre derrière le nom d'un garçon, ça sonne plus mignon mais, habituellement, ils n'aiment pas trop.

*Baka: Veut littéralement dire idiot, il en existe plusieurs dérivés.

*sore wa tōzendesu: C'est tout naturel

Chapitre fini! Vous l'avez trouver drôle? dites mois tout! Et pour ceux qui voulais savoir s'il ya aurai des mots japonais satisfait(e)s? ;)


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : GaïaCross

Spoiler : Jusqu'au Tome 5 inclus

Disclaimer : Les personnages, leurs noms et les lieux sont à JKR, mais les idées sont de moi ¤et moi! =D¤ plus quelques personnages A MOI! LES MIENS!

Bon je sais que cette semaine j'ai poster tard mais, même avec les vacances, j'étais sur booké tout comme ma béta que je remercie au passage vue qu'elle doit se tirer une balle à chaque fautes de C.P. que je fait XD

sinon bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent rapidement depuis le jour où Draco fut transformé en serpent. Cet accident ne fit qu'augmenter sa côte auprès des filles de l'école, qui cherchaient à voir le plus souvent possible le bel animal, qui, lui, avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver sa place. En effet, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher par moment des commentaires désobligeants sur les griffondors, il se disputait souvent avec son gardien, sous les regards ennuyés des amis de ce dernier.<p>

Les seuls moments où ils discutaient sans se cracher des insultes au visage, n'étaient que quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux ou, quand il y avait la jeune japonaise.

Les rendez-vous entre Harry et Gaïa pour combattre ses cauchemars avaient continué. Pendant ces moments là, le serpentard s'installait au chaud sur le tapis beige et touffu, installé devant la cheminée des appartements de la jeune fille. Il les observait souvent en somnolant à moitié, à cause de la chaleur.

Il finissait toujours inquiet pour le brun qui, quand ils reprenaient leurs esprits, était toujours, soit en larmes, soit déprimé. A ces moments là, le serpent revenait s'installer autour de l'avant-bras du brun, le serrant, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là et qu'il le soutenait, même s'il ne pipait mot.

Draco contrôlait à présent parfaitement sa nouvelle condition et avait pu voir le château d'un nouvel angle de vue. Paraissant immense par rapport à sa taille quelque peu réduite, en plus des nombreux inconvénients, il avait également des avantages comme la découverte de nombreux passages secrets encore inconnus à ce jour.

Tous les week-ends, il pouvait donc parcourir les couloirs en toute sécurité pour se rendre chez les serpentards pour voir ses amis même s'il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec eux.

Le fait d'être un serpent lui permettait d'être au courant de bons nombres de choses sans que personne ne le remarque. Il avait ainsi formé tout un dossier sur plusieurs élèves qu'il pourrait utiliser à sa guise pendant une quelconque confrontation ou pour les manipuler. Et oui que voulez vous ce n'est pas en passant un moi et demi avec des griffondors qu'un serpentard va forcement changer. On est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas et dans le cas présent même en reptile il en restait un.

Ils approchaient maintenant des vacances de la toussaint et le blond commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles à sa mère vue que son père était à présent à Azcaban et il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas au courant de sa nouvelle condition physique et qu'elle espérait le voir pendant ses jours là ou au moins d'avoir des nouvelles. Ce qu'il était pour le moment dans l'incapacité de donner.

Ils étaient à présent un beau jour de mardi, malgré le froid, le soleil était de sortie et le vent était très léger. Le paysage devenait peu à peu pâle, les arbres perdant leurs feuillages, l'herbe perdant de son vert éclatant pour partir vers le marron.

La journée, ressemblant aux autres étaient passées rapidement, laissant place au soir, plus froid, laissant déjà une petite couche de givre sur le parc.

Comme tous les mardis soirs, Harry allait voir Gaïa pour combattre ses cauchemars. Depuis qu'il avait commencé il dormait mieux et il n'avait fait aucune "crise". Il était par moment tourmenté dans ses rêves mais beaucoup moins souvent. Il y allait tranquillement, savant à quoi s'attendre, le cœur tout de même légèrement pressé sous l'appréhension. Il restait toujours bloqué au même rêve. Celui ou ses amis et lui étaient enfermés dans les cachots du lord noir et qu'il les entendait mourir. Rien qu'à cette pensé il serra les poings, il se le promettait. Il ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver.

Arrivant devant la porte, il toqua puis entra comme d'habitude et s'installa au coin du feu, la jeune fille le rejoignant. Pour une fois le serpent resta installé sur le bras du brun. Il s'était endormi après le repas, bien plein, il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

_Il fut réveillé quand il sentit une odeur métallique, l'odeur du sang. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans ce qui devait être des cachots. Il se tenait debout au milieu du couloir principal et pouvait voir des cellules tout le long. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour arriver là et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu humain, observant ses mains avec attention, elles n'avaient pas changé quand soudainement quelqu'un le traversa._

_Draco releva les yeux sur la personne maintenant de dos qui semblait être un mangemort. Il le suivit sans trop savoir où il allait, regardant dans les geôles, ne voyant que des corps plus ou moins morts aillant très certainement subit bon nombres de supplices. Le mangemort était entrain de se diriger vers l'une d'entre elle où d'autres larbins du lord noir s'affairaient à torturer des prisonniers._

_Le jeune homme n'en cru pas ses yeux, les prisonniers en questions n'étaient autre que les meilleurs amis du survivant. Un haut-le-cœur le pris, une boule désagréable se logea dans la gorge, vibrant sous les cris de souffrance des adolescents._

_Il ne su pas pourquoi mais il parti soudainement en courant, ne pouvant plus écouter les vociférations qui n'avaient presque plus rien d'humain. Après sa course, il s'arrêta reprenant son souffle, se tenant aux barreaux d'une autre cage. Il sentait son repas remonter désagréablement, lui brulant son œsophage et sa gorge. Il releva légèrement la tête et ce qu'il vit le choqua de nouveau._

_En face de lui se trouvait Harry, les bras attachés au dessus de sa tête, son corps pendait pitoyablement, à demi-debout, son visage était déformé par les larmes et la douleur, ses yeux exorbités. Il semblait avoir désespérément avoir besoins d'aide. Gaïa qui était dans la cellule également le regardait tristement et le pris fortement dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots que le blond n'entendait pas._

_Peu à peu, les attaches du brun disparurent, les multiples blessures qu'il arborait au par-avant s'effacèrent, les guenilles qu'il portait laissèrent place à l'uniforme de Poudlard. Son visage n'était plus tiré par la douleur et les larmes s'étaient séchées et ses yeux étaient clos._

_Draco senti une forte brise lui passer sur le visage, il ferma instinctivement les yeux, le coup de vent n'était pas violent, il lui avait juste caressé le visage. Il rouvrit ses yeux et fut étonné du changement soudain. Devant lui s'étendait un champ d'hautes herbes qui ondulaient au gré du zéphyr lui faisant parvenir divers parfums reposants. Le soleil était à son zénith, offrait une douce chaleur, le mettant à l'aise. Le paysage était le parfait inverse que l'endroit où il se trouvait au début. D'un univers presque démoniaque, il était passé à un horizon relaxant._

_Il chercha rapidement autour de lui, quelque peu paniqué mais il se calma vite quand il trouva l'objet des ses désires allonger dans l'herbe, les yeux toujours clos, respirant calmement. Il avait l'air de dormir doucement, à ses côtés la jeune japonaise qui regardais le blond gentiment, mettant son doit devant sa bouche pour le prévenir de rester silencieux. Il l'écouta, s'approcha sans faire de bruit et s'installa près d'elle._

_Il venait de comprendre où il était. Il comprenait aussi l'état d'Harry à la fin des séances. Il le comprenait à présent._

_Le brun se releva doucement, regardant l'étendue de verdure un moment sans prêter attention aux choses qui l'entourait avant de déclarer._

- Je suis prêt pour la suite.

- Tu es sur? Questionna son amie.

- Oui, je pense. Si je n'y vais pas maintenant je n'aurai plus le courage plus tard.

- Alors allons-y.

_La jeune fille se releva doucement en même temps que le brun, le blond suivi donc la marche. Le paysage changea de nouveau. Devant eux se trouvaient des dizaines de tombes, où était marqué "Victimes de guerres" ainsi que des dates pas si éloignées que d'ordinaire, les âges environnant à la vingtaine. De nombreuses victimes pleurées par des proches qui les entouraient. Le soleil avait disparut et le ciel pleurait lui aussi, la brume se levant, serpentant dans la nécropole._

_Les âmes des morts sortaient de leurs stèles pour se rapprocher de leur famille et de leurs amis pour les serrer une dernière fois dans leurs bras fantomatique. Soudain, ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry. Leur regard changea, la tristesse laissant place à la haine puis ils lui crachèrent toute la faute à la figure, tous d'une même voix dans un cycle infernale._

_ C'est de ta faute Harry Potter, c'est de ta faute, tu aurais du les sauvé, c'est de ta faute s'ils sont mort. C'est de ta faute, du doit en payer le prix, ta faute Harry! Potter, ta faute Potter. Meurs, c'est ta faute, va mourir, va t'en, ta faute Harry, Harry... _

_Le survivant face aux assauts de tous ne pus y faire face, il s'écroula au sol répétant inlassablement des excuses, des demandes de pardons, acceptant le fait que tout ceci était ça faute dans une litanie mélancolique._

_Gaïa s'avança doucement vers le survivant pour ne pas le brusquer mais elle fut doubler par Draco qui attrapa d'une main l'une des épaules du brun et de l'autre sont visage pour le forcer à le regarder. Brun qui, ne l'aillant pas encore vue crue qu'il faisait lui aussi parti du rêve._

-Eh, tu ne va quand même pas les écouter.

- C'est de ma faute je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si tout est de ma faute, s'accusa-t-il en baissant la tête. Ils sont morts par ma faute.

- Ne baisse pas la tête regarde moi, je ne fait pas parti du rêve, je suis vivant tout comme les autres. Arrête de penser ce genre de choses c'est tout à fait griffondoresque! Tu peux faire autant de cauchemars que tu veux mais les autres et nous, ne somme pas morts alors ne te mets pas dans tous tes états.

_Après la dernière phrase du blond, le jeune rouge et or eu une sorte de déclique. Une bourrasque passa entre eux et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans l'étendue paisible. Les deux garçons s'observèrent un moment puis ils rougirent légèrement et détournèrent le regard en se séparant. Gêné, le brun bafouilla une excuse et le serpentard lui répondit que ce n'était rien tout aussi gêné._

La jeune fille se moqua gentiment d'eux avant de dire que c'était bien assez pour ce soir et qu'ils devraient allez dormir. Elle les fit sortir de l'esprit du survivant qui, revenu dans le "monde normal", regarda son avant-bras et vu le serpent se demandant comment il avait fait pour être sous forme humaine dans son esprit.

- C'est parce qu'il est humain donc son âme a forcement forme humaine.

- Je déteste quand tu lis dans mes pensées.

- Là pas besoins ça se voit rien qu'à ta tête.

Le brun fit une petite moue boudeuse et se sentant trop fatigué pour remonter dans son dortoir il s'installa dans le lit de sont amie qui le rejoignit, pas dérangée par l'intrusion, laissant échapper un petit "il faut que je pense à demander une chambre d'ami à Dumby", ce qui fit rire son compagnon de chambré, avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

><p>voilà voilà je sais qu'il n'y a jamais d'intrigue à la fin de mes chapitres mais on fait avec (je fait avec aussi T-T )<p>

Bref au prochains chapitre chères lectrices! (ou lecteur je ne suis pas sexiste XD)


End file.
